English Class
by shining star21
Summary: Bella is a teacher at Forks High School and has never met the Cullens before. What brings Bella to the quaint town of Forks? Will Edward still fall for her? Will he be able to control his thirst?
1. Chapter 1 Trouble Maker

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey, as you can tell, I'm starting a new story(even though I don't really have the time). Here, Bella and Edward never met. This is also the first time the Cullens have been in Forks. Bella is an English teacher teaching seniors and juniors. **

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, the others will be longer, I promise!**

**Review to tell me if I should continue the story!**

Chapter 1

Trouble maker

Today was my first day teaching at Fork's High school and I couldn't be more excited. I'd be teaching a bunch of juniors and seniors about the wonderful English language. English has always been my favorite subject, but since I've always been the odd one, so I was prepared to have numerous students sleeping at their desks.

I parked my used Ford Tarus and headed towards the school doors; I walked inside the school and to my classroom. I let out a sigh of relief. I loved the feel that this school had to it. No one was nervous on their first day back, not even the incoming freshmen, and apparently their calmness was rubbing off on me. Everyone here knew each other since they were toddlers, or so I've heard from the other staff members. The entire staff greeted me warmly. They knew what I had gone through and shared my suffering.

The warning bell rang to shake me back into reality before memories had the chance to flood me. I sat at my desk and waited for my first class of seniors to file in. I didn't pay much attention to them as they sat at random seats, waiting for me to give them assigned seats. Another bell rang, signaling me to start class.

"Hello class, my name is Miss Swan." I greeted them. "As you can tell, I'm new here and haven't had time to devise a seating chart, so you are free to sit wherever you like for now." The class cheered and erupted into chatter. "Settle down now." I ordered the class.

"Anything for you, Miss." I heard one of the bots say in a husky voice. The class snickered and the girl sitting next to him slapped his arm. I decided to leave his punishment at that.

"Now, we are going to start with the basics and then quickly move onto reading novels." The same boy snored and then the entire class began to laugh with the exception of two students. Two exceptionally good students they were. They looked like the kind of teenagers that everyone envied and drooled over. Their skin was alabaster white; they had perfect posture, and golden eyes. The boy had short brown hair; while the girl had flowing blonde curls. I turned my vision from them and towards the rude boy. "And what is your name?" I asked him.

"Joe." He replied.

"Joe who?" I asked.

"Salmons."

"Well, Joe Salmons. I hope you're not doing anything this afternoon because you'll be spending it in detention."

"What!" He detested the idea of detention the first day of school, as would most teens.

"I'm sorry, but I will not tolerate that kind of behavior."I filled out a detention slip and handed one of the copies to him. He slouched in his seat and remained quiet for the rest of class, which wasn't very long. The period ended shortly after that, so I had time to rest. The school decided to be easy on me, at least for the first semester, so they only gave me three classes. I had one senior class and two advanced junior classes. When I reached the teacher's lounge, I grabbed a cup of coffee, sat down, and began to write.


	2. Chapter 2 Mike

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**R&R!**

Chapter 2

Mike

_**Recap:**_

"I'm sorry, but I will not tolerate that kind of behavior."I filled out a detention slip and handed one of the copies to him. He slouched in his seat and remained quiet for the rest of class, which wasn't very long. The period ended shortly after that, so I had time to rest. The school decided to be easy on me, at least for the first semester, so they only gave me three classes. I had one senior class and two advanced junior classes. When I reached the teacher's lounge, I grabbed a cup of coffee, sat down, and began to write.

* * *

During my break, 2nd and 3rd periods, I devised a seating chart for my senior class. Joe Salmons was front and center where I would be able to keep an eye on him.

"How's the seating chart coming along, Miss Swan?" a voice asked.

"Very well, thank you, um, Mr.?" I stuttered.

"Mr. Newton, but you can call me Mike." He answered.

"Pleasure to meet you." I greeted him. "You can call me Bella."

"So, what do you teach, Bella?" Mike asked, sitting unusually close to me.

"I teach English. What about you?"

"Right now I'm subbing in for one of the teachers, but I usually coach the football and basketball team."

"How nice." I mumbled.

"I heard Joe gave you a hard time today."

"Word really does get around here."

Mike laughed. "No one can keep a secret for long in Forks."

"Guess not."

"You're not much of a talker, are you?"

"No, not really, I like to keep to myself and my books."

"And your diary." Mike added, pointing to a small, purple book.

"That's just where I keep my notes." I defended.

"About the events that happened that day."

I let out a sigh of frustration.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your diary." Mike promised as he got up to leave the teacher's lounge. I, too, gathered all of my supplies and headed towards my classroom. Fourth period was about to start. The bell rang and all of the juniors in my class were seated. I smiled. Hopefully the advanced students would be a little more sophisticated. I opened up one of the windows and let a cool breeze enter the room. My cheeks were still red and hot from the embarrassment of Mike finding out about my journal.

"Hello class, I'm Miss Swan." Several students muttered a hello. "Since you are an advanced class, you will be studying the same material as my seniors at the same pace." I eyed my students to make sure that none of them had fallen asleep already. Surprisingly, they were all wide awake and paid close attention to what said with the exception of one. He, too, had pale white skin and a dark shade of golden eyes. His eyes were glued to the clock and his hands were rolled up in tight fists. He didn't move a muscle. His bronze hair danced in the cool breeze. "If you'd all direct your attention to the board, we are going to learn about the different types of irony." Everyone turned their heads towards the board, expect for the same beautiful boy. "Everyone." I repeated. The boy still didn't move. I walked over to where he was sitting. He immediately jerked up. "Would you like to explain to the class what is so interesting about the clock? You've been staring at it for the last fifteen minutes. Am I that boring?"

"No, Miss Swan." He said under his breath.

"Why don't you write the types of irony on the board?"

He got up, wrote on the board with his exquisite penmanship, and sat back down in his seat swiftly.

"Very nice." I commented. "And what is your name?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Well, Edward, try not to look at the clock for the remainder of class. Okay?" He nodded in response. I sauntered back to the board, just slightly tripping on my last stride. I didn't think that my trip was too noticeable, but I heard Edward snicker. When I snapped my head towards him, his face was serious and his eyes were glued to the board. I hoped he wasn't another trouble maker. The bell rang and Edward was the first one out, no surprise there. I probably scared the poor guy. Despite the rotten feeling in the pit of my stomach, I headed off to my lunch break. I walked back over to the teacher's lounge and took out the lunch I packed the night before. I made myself a turkey sandwich, some chips, and a bottle of water. It was nothing fancy, but enough to get me through the day. I was nibbling on my sandwich when Mike came over and sat right next to me.

"Hey, there." He greeted me.

"Hello, Mike." I grumbled. The kid was already starting to get on my nerves.

"Some lunch you got there." He remarked.

"I'm low maintenance."

"Why don't I take you downtown tonight so you can have some real food?" he asked.

"Um, as friends, or as, um, a date?" I asked.

"Whatever you want." He replied smoothly.

"Uh, sure, I'd like that." I said, accepting his invitation. As you can tell, I don't have much experience with guys. I didn't get asked out much and when I did, no matter how much I didn't like the guy, I had to say yes. Mike continued on the conversation, updating me about what's been going on around Forks. I occasionally nodded my head as I kept on nibbling at my sandwich. The bell rang and Mike finally left me alone. I only had one more class, 7th period, to teach, and then I would be off. Seventh period rolled around pretty quickly and ended just as fast. The students ended up taking for the last half of class because no one slowed me down and I didn't want them to get ahead of my other classes. As of right now, this class was my favorite, no trouble makers. But this class didn't have any of the 'beautiful students', which I was kind of disappointed about. When the final bell rang, I walked over towards the front office to talk to the principle. Edward apparently had the same idea. He was already standing in front of the desk, begging to get his schedule changed.

"I need to switch out of fourth period English with Miss Swan." I heard him tell the poor lady behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot change your schedule because of a dislike for the teacher." She replied.

"Fine." He snapped. He turned around and looked at me with his nose all scrunched up.

EdwardPOV

I was off to my next class, English with Miss Swan. The boys couldn't stop thinking of her.

_I wish she was our age._

_Are school should get more teachers like her._

_I wonder if she tutors._

From what I've seen, she looks decent. She had pale skin, full lips, gorgeous eyes, long flowing hair. Ew, what was I thinking! I just plummeted down to the average teenage boy. Before I knew it, I was outside of her classroom. I walked inside and took a seat. A strong sent immediately hit me. It was like nothing I've ever smelt before. Freesias. It was wonderful. My mouth immediately filled with venom. I wanted her blood so much. I wanted her. _No Edward! Stop!_ I told myself. The death of my peers would be a small price for her glorious blood. _Stop, Edward!_ Then she opened up a window and her scent blew in my direction. I clenched my fists and stared at the clock. I couldn't wait for this class to end.

"Would you like to explain to the class what is so interesting about the clock? You've been staring at it for the last fifteen minutes. Am I that boring?" Miss Swan was standing right in front of my desk. I jerked slightly in surprise.

"No, Miss Swan." I replied.

"Why don't you write the types of irony on the board?"

I got up, wrote the types of irony on the board. I couldn't believe people actually struggled in this class.

"Very nice." she commented on my work. "And what is your name?"

"Edward Cullen." I responded.

"Well, Edward, try not to look at the clock for the remainder of class. Okay?" I nodded in response. She walked back to the board, just slightly tripping on her last stride. I chuckled. She snapped her head back at me, but by then my face was cleared. For the rest of the class, I stared blankly at the board, trying to control my thirst. As soon as the bell rang, I was out the door.

"Alice!" I shouted across the hall.

"What?" she whispered when she was next to me.

"Miss Swan." I mumbled, hardly audible.

"What about her?" Alice asked, still confused. She obviously didn't 'see' anything.

"Her scent is mesmerizing. I almost killed her and the entire class. I have to get switched out of that class."

"She does smell delicious, but maybe you should give her a little while. She hasn't gotten mad at you yet, has she?"

"Not really, no."

"Then just wait awhile." Alice suggested.

"I'll try to get my schedule switched today, but if I can't, then I'll get on her nerves so she'll have no choice but to switch me out of her class."

"This should be interesting." Alice laughed. I sighed. I wasn't very good at being the bad boy. I had always been the gentleman in the class and probably always will be, except for now.

When school was let out, I rushed over to the front office. I tried everything to get my schedule switched. I tried to charm the poor lady, but she had her feet firmly planted on the ground. I was about to try bribing her, but Miss Swan came in. I left immediately, not wanting her to know about me wanting to switch out of her class. I walked out the doors and to my car where I saw I perky Alice. I groaned.

"Edward has to be a bad boy!" she squealed.

"Yea me." I growled.

"Time for a makeover!" I groaned again. Why did Miss Swan's scent have to be strong and beautiful?

**Review! I want to know if I should continue!**


End file.
